


I Do

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Gabriel, Big Brother Gabriel, Castiel in a Dress, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Loves Pie, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Michael Doesn't Ship It, Serious Michael, Teen Gabriel, Teen Michael, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is an awesome big brother. That’s why he doesn’t complain (much) when his six-year-old little brother Castiel tells him that he wants to get ‘married’ to his ‘boyfriend’ Dean and that he wants Gabriel to help him with the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Gabriel is an awesome big brother. That’s why he doesn’t complain (much) when his six-year-old little brother Castiel tells him that he wants to get ‘married’ to his ‘boyfriend’ Dean and that he wants Gabriel to help him with the ceremony.

 

He’s in charge of pretty much everything because Castiel is only six and Dean is only five (Dean had put his little hands on his hips when he’d informed Gabriel that he was “five and _a half_ ” when questioned about the age difference.) He spreads out a pink tablecloth with purple flowers that Gabriel personally thinks is a crime against humanity but that he knows Castiel likes, and he straightens out the patio for the ‘wedding.’ He even buys a pie. (Gabriel had told Cas that a cake was more traditional, but Castiel had insisted because “Dean loved pie better than anything else in the whole wide world except for me.”)

 

Michael, Gabriel’s own older brother, had frowned when he’d told him about the wedding because he took their kid brother’s ‘relationship’ _way_ too seriously. Gabriel had asked him to the wedding, but Michael had declined, which Gabriel was sort of glad about because they’d have more fun without him.

 

When Dean arrives looking hilarious in one of his father’s ties, Gabriel can’t stop laughing. He helps Castiel change into one of their sister’s sundresses – Anna is eight, but small for her age so Castiel fits comfortably – because he’s the ‘bride,’ a fact that sets Gabriel off into frenzied peals of laughter once again.

 

They all march out into the backyard, Dean and Cas looking laughably serious. They’re both holding mood rings they purchased for each other with their allowance and hand-written vows scribbled in crayon on pages torn from an Iron Man coloring book.

 

When they’re done saying their vows – Dean’s said, “I love you more than pie,” and Castiel’s said, “I will always protect you.” – Gabriel asks, “Castiel, do you take Dean to be your husband?”

 

Castiel grins. “I do.”

 

“And, Dean, do you take Castiel to be your... Wife?”

 

Dean nods. “I do.”

 

“You may now k- hold hands with the bride.”

 

Dean and Castiel help each other into their rings – it takes a bit of fumbling before they get it right – and then they wrap their tiny fingers around each other. Gabriel smiles, because if Castiel is happy, he’s happy too.

 

Gabriel spends the rest of the morning eating pie and watching the two newlyweds chase each other around the lawn. Michael only comes out once to ask if it’s too late for him to voice his objections to the marriage. Gabriel just shakes his head and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This now has a sequel! I (Still) Do: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2027652


End file.
